Querido Nico:
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Una carta de despedida de Bianca para Nico.


Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Nota: Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Cazadoras de Artemisa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"

Y CRÉDITOS A: VIRIA por la imagen de portada.

* * *

><p>"Me comprometo a la diosa Artemisa, doy la espalda a la compañía masculina, acepto ser por siempre una doncella, y unirme a las Cazadoras."<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba en la cabaña 8 junto con las demás cazadoras.<p>

Las veía ir y venir, ya no mucho después de haber llegado "el oráculo" (que me daba miedo), nos había dado una "profecía" y ahora nuestra misión era cumplirla.

Mientras, yo estaba sentada en mi litera pensando en mi decisión.

Había decidido formar parte de ellas pero aun así tenía la sensación de no encajar. Porque aún a pesar de querer esto había algo dentro de mí que no me dejaba tranquila. Y sabía que era.

-¿Bianca?-me llamo Zoe.

-¿Si?-pregunte atenta.

-Prepara lo que necesites, saldremos al amanecer-me dijo seriamente, como casi siempre que hablaba.

-¿Porque?-pregunte algo temerosa de sonar imprudente.

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir y ya que Phoebe está indispuesta iras-me respondió dando media vuelta junto con las demás cazadoras dejándome sola.

Me sorprendió puesto que era novata y ahora tenía que salir.

* * *

><p>Eran poco más de las 12 de la noche y aun no podía dormir del todo.<p>

Así que lenta y silenciosamente salí de la cabaña y me dirigí al comedor, que por suerte estaba vacío.

Fui a una de las mesas del fondo sacando una pluma y una hoja de papel que había tomado antes para la idea que tenía en mente.

Una carta.

No conocía demasiado de este nuevo mundo, pero había oído y visto lo suficiente acerca de los semidioses para tener en mente el que tal vez podría morir y nunca volver.

Por lo que si esta era mi última noche aquí, no quería sin antes haber dejado todo en orden tanto con quien pensaba podría ayudarme como con mi hermano. Mi Nico.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos silenciosos empuñe la pluma y empecé a escribir en el papel.

* * *

><p><em>Nico:<em>

_Sé que tal vez al ver que te ha llegado esta carta te sorprendas._

_Esto es importante para mí, en serio que sí.Tal vez ni siquiera pienses en leerla. No lo sé. Supongo que tendré fe en que lo hagas._

_Pero si estás leyendo esto quiero que decirte un par de cosas._

_Te escribo esto porque o bien es una manera de justificar mis actos o porque en serio siento que debo de hacerlo. Sé que sonara a excusa por lo que durante tanto tiempo estuve haciendo y a lo que quiero renunciar. Porque sor cobarde. Creo que tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras._

_Pero si algo tengo que dejar en claro, es que no hice esto porque no te quiera. Nunca y repito nunca llegues a pensarlo. _

_Era cierto. Porque había sido demasiado difícil para mí._

_Sé que al acceder ser una cazadora ya no pude hablar contigo. Sobre todo a acerca de mis razones para elegir este camino._

_Porque no era sencillo desplegar tanto tiempo de sentimientos guardados. No era fácil liberar después de tanto cosas como: el dolor, la ira, el odio o resentimiento de que se me arrebatara una de las pocas cosas que jamás me habían importado en mi vida. Que era mi familia. O lo poco que tenía._

_Solo una madre que cuidaba de mí y mi hermano menor. Pero después de su muerte… ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No solo mi hermano necesitaba cuidado. Yo también._

_Cada vez más mis lágrimas empapan la hoja. Porque me duele decirte todo esto. Todo lo que vino después fue simplemente el comienzo del sinfín de cambios que sufrí._

_Tuve que cuidar de ti y de mí no me mal entiendas pero Nico, eres demasiado vivo, alegre y enérgico todo el tiempo. Admiro eso de ti. Pero es lo único que he conocido de otro ser humano y verte me ahogaba cada vez más en los recuerdos de lo que podría haber sido nuestra familia_

_No era normal quedar sola con tu hermano y tratar de seguir como si nada. Llegaba a herirte le que tu única familia no podría cuidar de ti. Sino que tenía que ser al revés._

_Y es que Nico, el recuerdo en si nunca podría ser simplemente eso. Un recuerdo. Sería un recordatorio permanente de que no tenía más una familia. Tendría que renunciar a cosas comunes por ser una digna figura para ti. Una niñera. Trabajando siempre sin posibilidad de respirar. Pero ¿Quién cuidaría de mí? ¿Quién me aconsejara? ¿Quién sería mi figura? ¿Quién podría ser alguien importante para mí?_

_Es por eso que elegí esto. Es demasiado probable que hasta este punto no me creas y hasta me aborrezcas. Seguiré entendiéndolo._

_Nico, hermano te pido desde el fondo de mi corazón que por favor sigas adelante y busques a buenas personas con las que estar. Como Percy. Alguien que pueda hacer lo que yo no._

_Sigue adelante y vive. No dejes que yo o cualquier otra persona te roben tu esencia. Que alguien te quite lo que eres._

_P.D.: Ojala que algún día puedas perdonarme. Y Nico…te quiero más que nada en el mundo sin importar lo que pase. Serás siempre mi hermano._

_Y cada momento que viva estarás en mi mente._

_Y que espero verlo pronto. O dentro de mucho pero mucho tiempo._

_-Bianca, tu hermana._

* * *

><p>Ahora ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar. Pero dentro de mi aún había dolor que estaría siempre en mi corazón.<p>

Con cuidado selle la carta.

Deambule por el campamento hasta dar con la cabaña 11 donde los hijos de Hermes y semidioses aún no reconocidos estaban. Hasta que lo vi.

A Nico.

Tan tranquilo y relajado. Que me partía cada vez más el corazón hacerle esto.

-Adiós, hermanito-susurre.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Gracias por haber leído el fic.

Este lo hice como parte de otro fic. "Carta Peticion" Pense que quedaban bien así.

¿Que tal?

Y eso es todo.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, cumplido, será muy bien bienvenido.

Hasta pronto.

-Carmen. :)


End file.
